1. Field
This disclosure relates to a case including semiconductor nanocrystals, and an optoelectronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor nanocrystals, which are also called quantum dots, are a semiconductor material with a nano-size and a crystalline structure, and include hundreds to thousands of atoms.
Since the semiconductor nanocrystals are very small, they have a large surface area per unit volume; and also have a quantum confinement effect. Accordingly, they have unique physicochemical properties that differ from the inherent characteristics of a corresponding bulk semiconductor material.
Since optoelectronic properties of nanocrystals may be controlled by selecting their size, the semiconductor nanocrystals are the subject of active research, and are being utilized in display devices and a variety of biotechnology applications.
When semiconductor nanocrystals are used in a display element or the like, a polymer may be used as a matrix resin for dispersing the semiconductor nanocrystals. However, commercially available polymers may not sufficiently protect the semiconductor nanocrystals to provide sufficient storage stability.